The Horrible Adventures of Olympia High
by Swords Wands Arrows Guns
Summary: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang. The heroes of high-school. Except for one problem. They're outsiders. Great job, social class. BETTER SUMMARY IN CHAP. 1!
1. Rain on the Windows

**"Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius, and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring." -Marilyn Monroe**

_**Annabeth Chase was always the one with all the friends, the popularity, the perfect family, the perfect life, and the good grades to prove it. She just has one piece missing. Her one true love. Sure, she's had a few flings before. But nothing serious. It's senior year, and she needs to do something about it. That's when she meets Green Eyes. Or, as the name on his birth certificate says, Perseus Matthew-Connor Jackson. **_**_Percy Jackson was always the one with no friends (except his cousins), being bullied all the time, a horrid family (used to be, anyways), a bad home life (again, used to be), and bad grades (Thanks, ADHD and dyslexia). He has so many pieces missing from his puzzle. But he figures out he doesn't need all of them when he meets Grey Eyes. Or, _**_**as the name on her birth certificate says, Annabeth Elizabeth-Marie Chase. **__**Jason Grace was always the football star with the good grades, the nice friends, and the druggie/cigarette addict sister. Yeah, common. But when he meets Beauty Queen and her friends, all that changes. He just needs to get a grip on his disorder before he can make friends. **__**Piper McLean was always the invisible, rich daughter of the movie star no one like because of her money, then has a bunch of friends come **_**_senior year. Yes, very Mean Girls 2 of you, Pipes. But when she meets shy football star Jason Alexander Grace, her life changes-for the better. _****_Hazel Levesque was always the emo, the classical, the aura of death and classical music. She listens to Mozart and Frank Sinatra. When she meets Frank Zhang and his friends, she is bathed in a world of light. For how long, though, until another tragedy ends her world of beauty? _****_Frank Zhang was mute. There. He's...thought it. It's embarrassing. Hazel Grace Levesque helps him through that, so he can finally talk and say he loves her and be the cute Frazel that we all know and love. But how long until he has to help her? _****_Leo Valdez was the foster kid with the bad past. He's finally found to amazing people-Aphrodite and Hephaestus. But his new school-and his (no) friend policy is kept at calm..until he meets six kids with problems. Kids like him. Then he meets a girl just like him. An outsider. Calypso. Meaning "to hide, to conceal". Maybe she can conceal him from the dangerous things that await him._**

_**These kids will face a dangerous mission, a horrible one, at that-senior year at Olympia High.**_

_**A mortal PJatO and HoO AU.**_

**Hey guys! This is my first fic on this site, so I hope you guys like it! -xoxo SwordsWandsArrowsGuns**

**Disclaimer: (i'm only gonna do this once) I'M NOT A MIDDLE-AGED TROLLING MAN.**

**Percy's POV**

This is the first time I've talked to myself since my father's death.

I hope I don't screw up.

I see myself in white, drawn-on ripped jeans, a black tee, and maroon leather jacket, and light blue-light green converse. Oh, the talent I have at picking out clothes. I pull at my hair. My aunt Dee (or, Demeter, if you're angry enough to call her that) thought it would it be better if she cut my hair cropped, like they did in the Roman military back in ancient times. My aunt Dee is not the smartest, if you've gathered that through our short time together. Ha, ha. No. Kidding.

"Perce, are you ready?!" I hear my aunt Hera yell through the many walls. See, after my mother's insane episode _after _my father's death, I moved in with my dad's family. The house consisted of my two uncles (Zeus and Hades, both big businessmen), my aunt Hestia, Hera, and Demeter (Demeter and Hera have jobs, but Hestia's kind of a homebody) and my five cousins: Hazel, Nico, Jason, Bianca, and Thalia. So, the house is kind of packed. Even though, it's, you know, a _mansion._

I grabbed my black-and-white checker boarded backpack. "Ready!" I raced out of my pale blue room, into the sterile white kitchen. Even though I'd been living with the Graces/Di Angeloes/Olympiuses for almost two months now, I couldn't get over how nice the house was. Nico and Hazel looked out of place in their black clothes. Hazel was wearing a black, lacy skater dress and ripped grey tights with black Mary-Janes. Nico was wearing a dark brown, oversize aviators jacket, a Day of the Dead tee, black skinny jeans, and grey converse. Jason looked like the All-American boy, with his buzz cut blond hair, pale blue eyes, and tanned skin. He had on a white tee with a single yellow lightning bolt on it, a black-and-blue varsity jacket, cream-colored khakis, and shoes like mine. Thalia was dressed like always; _Die, Barbie, Die! _tee, ripped jeans, black hoop earrings, silver parka, black converse. And Bianca looked nice; a pale yellow summer dress, white tights, and brown, worn leather cowgirl boots. They were all eating some sort of breakfast except Bianca. She had anorexia. In fact, all of us had some weird disorder. I had ADHD, dyslexia, asthma, and PTSD, Thalia had schizophrenia, Jason had bipolar disorder, Nico was depressed, and Hazel had OCD. It's weird. Bianca had a weird, happy smile on her face. I hoped it would stay there. She saw me, and a sort of glow lit up her amber-brown-blue eyes. Her dark, silky black hair bounced around her shoulders.

"Race you to the car." She said, as she ran down the stairs that led to the garage. I tried to follow her as fast as possible.

"I touched the hood first!" She said, a happy smile lighting up her face. I rolled my eyes as I smiled and got in the passengers seat.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><span><em>Annabeth's POV<em>

I woke up with a start. I'd had a dream about all my friends dying at the hands of...me. "My friends" being Luke Castellan, Thalia Grace, Hazel Levesque, Bianca Di Angelo, Nico Di Angelo, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Calypso Atlas, Zoe Nightshade (her and Calypso are half-sisters), etc. etc.

I shook it off, and ran a brush through my princess-curly blond hair. I grabbed my thick-framed, black glasses, and my signed copies of The Deathly Hallows and The Red Pyramid. I put on a bright, neon red tank top, under a white blouse, blue frayed short-shorts, and knee-high turquoise converse. I put on a dab of grey eyeshadow, black mascara, a hint of pink blush, and bright red lipstick with shiny lip gloss. I have to say, I looked pretty good. I made a quick post to my followers on Wattpad, Quibblo, and that I wouldn't be posting for a while. I grabbed my ripped/frayed grey messenger bag. I skipped out to my kitchen, and my mother, Athena, laughed.

"You've really got the whole _hipster look _going on there, Ann!" Her name was Athena. She had dark, licorice brown hair, stunning grey eyes (just like mine), and pale, pale skin from her 5-8 years in England, and she absolutely refused to give up the accent. She was a world-famous architect, and my father was a world-famous professor for Jupiter University, so between both of them, we were pretty rich. My nine-year-old brothers came running in, speaking in rapid-fire Spanish. They spent a majority of their life in Mexico before my mom and dad got back together, so you can probably guess why their bilingual. They looked sort of like my dad, with Hispanic skin, black hair (My dad has blond, sandy hair like me, they got that from their mom) and warm, coffee brown eyes. They were arguing, I could tell. They were English prodigies, like me, so they skipped a grade and were now in fifth.

"Mama!" Alejandro (**A/N I'm using different names**) grumbled in his cute little Mexican accent. "Alex took my math homework!"

"No, I didn't, Al!" Alexandro yelled. They dropped their backpacks and started wrestling on the floor. I looked at my mom, alarmed.

"Aren't you going to do something?"

"Let them fight it out." She said, annoyed. I assumed my father had given her that advice. I shrugged and hopped on to the mahogany (**A/N Hunger Games!**) bench. I ate my Golden Grahams in peace.

After I was done, I grabbed my harp and flute cases. I also grabbed my badmitton things. On top of all of that, I grabbed my car keys.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I saw a girl in a grey convertible with a laughing blond boy in the passengers seat. I heard something on the radio.

_**Little girl terrified**_  
><em><strong>She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal<strong>_  
><em><strong>A home is no place to hide<strong>_  
><em><strong>Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels<strong>_

_**Every day's the same**_  
><em><strong>She fights to find her way<strong>_  
><em><strong>She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray<strong>_  
><em><strong>She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries?<strong>_

_**Today she's turning sixteen**_  
><em><strong>Everyone's singing, but she can't seem to smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>They never get past arms length<strong>_  
><em><strong>How could they act like everything is alright?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pulling down her long sleeves<strong>_  
><em><strong>To cover all the memories the scars leave<strong>_  
><em><strong>She says, "Maybe making me bleed<strong>_  
><em><strong>will be the answer that could wash the slate clean."<strong>_

_**This is the dark before the dawn**_  
><em><strong>The storm before the peace<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and<strong>_  
><em><strong>God is watching over you<strong>_  
><em><strong>He hears you<strong>_

_**Every day's the same**_  
><em><strong>She fights to find her way<strong>_  
><em><strong>She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray<strong>_  
><em><strong>She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries<strong>_

_**Every day's the same**_  
><em><strong>She fights to find her way<strong>_  
><em><strong>She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray<strong>_  
><em><strong>She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries<strong>_  
><em><strong>She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries<strong>_

It described my life.

Bianca was singing along. Hazel and Thalia too. I've known Thalia since we were babies. She was kinda nice...then her mom died. She just dropped, I guess.

"Hey, man, you OK?" Nico asked. His black-brown eyes looked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright." He was worried?! He was the freaking _depressed _one, and I wanted to know if _I _was OK?

After that, we drove to school in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p><span><em>Annabeth's POV<em>

I walked into Olympia High School and grabbed my schedule from the office.

_**ANNABETH ELIZABETH-MARIE CHASE**_

_**Locker number: 120**_

_**Locker combination: 13, 6, 30**_

_**SCHEDULE:**_

_**Honors Algebra II: 7:00: Mrs. Medusa**_

_**Honors English: 7:40: Mr. Chiron**_

_**Honors Science: 8:20: Dr. Minos**_

_**AP Calculus: 9:00: Mr. **Anicetus**  
><strong>_

_**Honors History: 9:40: Dr. Hypnos**_

_**French: 10:20: Ms. Hebe**_

**_Honors Chemistry: 11:00: Ms. Rhea_**

_**LUNCH: 11:40**_

_**Ancient Greece and Rome: 12:20: Mr. Kronos**_

_**Art: 1:00: Ms. Harmonia**_

_**S.T.E.M.: (Science Technology Engineering Mathematics) 1:40: Mrs. Nemesis**_

**DISSMISSAL: 2:20**

**ALL HONORS CLASSES SHALL BE REPORTED TO IMMEDIATELY, OR CONSEQUENCES SHALL ENSUME.**

I frowned and sighed. At least I have Honors in all my classes. Luke frowned at mine. I looked at his.

_**LUKE BRANDON CASTELLAN **_

_**Locker number: 140**_

_**Locker combination: 34, 23, 12**_

_**SCHEDULE:**_

_**Basic Mathematics: 7:00: Dr. Charon**_

_**Basic English: 7:40: Mr. Dinlas**_

_**Basic Science: 8:20: Dr. Glaucus**_

_**Basic Chemistry: 9:00: Mr. Nereus**_

_**Basic History: 9:40: Mr. Morpheus**_

_**Spanish: 10:20: Ms. Selene**_

_**Basic Chemistry: 11:00: Ms. Taygete**_

_**LUNCH: 11:40**_

_**Ancient Greece and Rome: 12:20: Mr. Kronos**_

_**Art: 1:00: Ms. Harmonia**_

**DISSMISSAL: 1:40**

Luke smiled. "I get out at 1:40!"

"You also have all basic classes, except Art and AGAR." What we call Ancient Greece and Rome.

"..."

"That's what I thought, Travel-Boy!" His father managed a bus company, a baggage-furniture chain, and pretty much anything to do with travel.

"Don't call me that, English Librarian!" He'd made up that name for me when we'd first met.

"Oh, shut up!"

Just then, I saw a boy. A boy who looked like he was trying to blend in with the crowd of people who were currently flooding through the doors. A wallflower.

He had raven black, kind-of-shaggy cropped hair, pale, pale skin, and beautiful, beautiful eyes. It was like someone had taken all the colors of the sea, and all the green and blue paint in the world, swirled it together to make a pained, tortured, horribly sad masterpiece and shoved it into his eye sockets. Beautiful. Then I saw Di Angelo next to him.

"YO!" Luke yelled. Being the football star, C- grade, always-dating-the-same-girl kind of guy he was, he gained some strange looks. Nico looked over and grinned.

"Hey!" He tugged at the beautiful boy and they came towards us. Sometimes, you couldn't tell the guy was depressed.

"Hey! Guys, this is my cousin Percy!" He introduced him. Percy looked into my eyes. He looked like Dylan O'Brien with green/blue eyes.

"Hey." He said in a raspy, metallic voice.

"Hi."

".."

".."

"Let me see your schedule!" I said suddenly to Percy. He shrugged at Nico and handed me it.

_**PERSEUS MATTHEW-CONNOR JACKSON**_

_**Locker Number: 121**_

_**Locker combination: 13, 6, 8**_

_**SCHEDULE:**_

_**Honors Algebra II: 7:00: Mrs. Medusa**_

_**Honors English: 7:40: Mr. Chiron**_

_**Honors Science: 8:20: Dr. Minos**_

_**AP Calculus: 9:00: Mr. **Anicetus**  
><strong>_

_**Honors History: 9:40: Dr. Hypnos**_

_**French: 10:20: Ms. Hebe**_

**_Honors Chemistry: 11:00: Ms. Rhea_**

_**LUNCH: 11:40**_

_**Ancient Greece and Rome: 12:20: Mr. Kronos**_

_**Art: 1:00: Ms. Harmonia**_

_**S.T.E.M.: (Science Technology Engineering Mathematics) 1:40: Mrs. Nemesis**_

**DISSMISSAL: 2:20**

****ALL HONORS CLASSES SHALL BE REPORTED TO IMMEDIATELY, OR CONSEQUENCES SHALL ENSUME.****

"We have..all the same classes." I said, stunned. This guy looked more like a football star than a brainiac.

"You little BRAINIAC!" Nico yelled the last part. He spotted Thalia, my friend and his cousin, and Luke's girlfriend. He ran over.

Percy rocked back and forth on his feet.

"So..you wanna have lunch with us?" Luke asked. Percy looked up, and a ghost of a smile hinted at his face.

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Percy's POV (sorry this is a really long first chapter, but i might not be able to update for a while)<span>**

A second later, I felt a thin hand crawling up my shoulder. I turned around as Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

A thin girl by the name of Silena Beauregard was staring at me hungrily.

She had wavy black hair, a rounded (not fat, just rounded) face, and looked kind of like Zoe Aggeliki with blue eyes and darker hair. Her eyes. Blue, blue, blue. They were the sky, I swear. That was when I noticed the black-and-blue cheerleading uniform.

It was only covering her sports bra. It had the intertwined O-H of Olympia High on it. It looked like it said OH!. Her mini skirt was short enough to be underwear. I actually saw the part of her white sports bra under the shirt/bra.

"I'm Silena. And you are?"

"P-P-Percy. Jackson." I stuttered. I hadn't seen a girl quite so beautiful in my life. Well, maybe just a couple minutes ago when I saw Annabeth, but..

"Nice.." She traced her red painted fingernails along my collar. "So..are you planning to play football this year?" She said seductively.

"Um...s-s-sure."

"Awesome." She kissed my cheek and winked. "I'll see you at tryouts, 'kay?"

"A-Alright."

She walked away as if nothing happened. I exchanged a glance with Annabeth. She was trying to suppress a smile.

I was wrong. This isn't going to be a long day.

This is going to be a long _year. _


	2. Crown Another

_**"No masters or kings, when the ritual begins, there is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin, in the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene, only then I am human, only then I am clean."- Hozier, Take Me To Church**_

_Jason's POV_

I was at lunch when I spotted Percy.

We'd been best friends what felt like forever, but was only really since 1st grade. He'd been through thick and thin with me, through my manic episodes and my depressed episodes, and I'd been there with him through his flashbacks, his avoidance of people, his anxiety and insecurity, his irritability, angry outbursts/aggressive behavior, his always being on guard for danger, his overwhelming guilt or shame, his self-destructive behavior, his driving too fast, his trouble concentrating, his trouble sleeping, his being easily startled or frightened. I didn't want him to get hurt. When he exited the lunch line, I quickly pulled him aside to my table.

"What-" He started. I cut across.

"Were you actually going to sit with _Luke Castellan_?" I said. "He's the biggest traitor in this school!"

"I thought he went out with Thalia!"

"He does!"

"Then why-" I cut across again.

"Let me tell you a story." I said. I didn't want to remember this. The poor girl. "There was a girl here in freshman year. Her name was Eleanor. She'd just lost her baby sister, baby brother, and aunt to a fire. She was seriously depressed. Luke pretended to be her friend, pretended to help her. Then one day she just spilled everything to him. How they died. How her family'd been treating her. Luke took pictures of her crying, and took a voice recording of her saying everything. He posted them on YouTube, and Twitter, and Facebook, and Tumblr. It-it was horrible." I cleared my throat. Remembering her beautiful, soft voice. Her soft, wavy dirty blond hair, like undulating waves. Her green, almond-shaped dewy eyes. "She-she committed suicide a week later. Luke said he didn't mean to do anything, that someone else took those pictures, someone else took that voice recording." He looked into his lunch like he suddenly never wanted to eat anything ever again.

"Oh." Was all he said. He gripped the table side. Nico, Bianca, Hazel, and Thalia noticed our cousins behavior and came running over.

"Jason-what-did-you-do-oh-my-god." Nico fretted. Nico was a junior. Nico was younger. I shouldn't have done this to him.

"Nothing!" I defended myself. Bianca gripped my shoulders. Her eyes were as big as dinner plates. I'd lived with her since we were 3, and I'd never seen her look this frightened. Thalia was already leading him to the nurse, with Nico on his right, and Hazel behind him. Bianca, sat down at my table and set her head in her hands. I gripped the table side with such force, I cracked my fingernails.

I'd done enough damage.

_Piper's POV_

I saw the raven haired boy, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Jason, and Bianca.

All frightened.

All broken.

Never to be fixed.

I looked at Annabeth, Luke, Zoe, and Calypso. We dumped our lunch and followed them.

They had him by his locker.

"Percy, _please!_" Thalia shook him by his shirt. "Talk to me!"

"No, Thals." He sounded like he was crying. "I-I wanna go home."

"We can't." She sounded gentle. "Please, Perc-"

"NO!" He yelled. His eyes were like Hurricane Katrina. Dangerous, furious, and terrifying.

"Alright!" She yelled back. Her eyes looked like an airplane disaster. Nico pushed them apart.

"Would you two just STOP!?" He screamed at both of them. His eyes were like shadows swirling together to make a nightmare. All in all, they were pretty horrifying.

Thalia huffed. Percy grunted. Nico pulled out his car keys.

"Let's go." Nico grumbled.

**So!**

**Do you guys want Jaslanor (Jason+My OC Eleanor) or Jasper?**

**Because we all know I'm going to bring her back.**

**Ha.**

**Ha.**

**Anyways, I'm going to make a story called ****_Tortured: Book 1 of the Watching The Past series._**

**Here's the summary.**

_**Percy Jackson wanted to have a normal life with his friends, his parents, and his adoring girlfriend. **_

_**Is that too much to ask?**_

_**Apparently.**_

_**Stupid monsters (like Medusa, Nyx, etc. etc.) want to get revenge on him. They drag him down to Tartarus and torture him to no end. Is this what he deserves? He thinks so. All his friends can do to save him is watch his past**_**. ****_All they can do is hope that he doesn't die while they watch. Or the fate of the world will be doomed._**

**So, yeah! **

**Theirs going to be a few of my OCs in there like his friends (Thalassa, Genesis, and Theodore). SO BYE.**


End file.
